


Chance Meetings In The Dark

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, M/M, Painplay, Power Play, Vampires, whumpsmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Dutch is a Vampire...he's looking for his latest prey.  He might have met his match in the seemingly willing victim, Daniel LaRusso.  But he's going to prove to be quite the challenge.Chapter Song:  Haunted - Evanescence





	Chance Meetings In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suecsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/gifts).



> Ok....more more more...from The NEVER ENDING stories of The Empress!! I hope this is a nice delicious treat for our Dutchiel. This is just an establishing piece. Hopefully, we will have more character development etc....if everyone would like me to continue??
> 
> Please let me know if this is a GOOD to GO or back to the old drawing board!! I like this a LOT so far and want to keep it MRAWR WHUMPING! 
> 
> Let me know whatcha think!!
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS to Suecsit for letting this bloody bunny hop into my lap....You're still gonna marvel at how my mind works...LOL!! Thanks, WOMAN!!

 

*special thanks to jules1980/ @curiousdamage on Tumblr for making me this FANTASTIC HAWT Dutchiel MoodBoard!!  

  
_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me** _  
_**Still can't find what keeps me here** _  
_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside** _  
_**(I know you're still there)** _

  
Daniel LaRusso looked out into the pouring rain from inside the dingy, ancient laundromat. It was late and the streetlights shown bright yellow pools of light out onto the darkened street. The rain caused the amber to flicker as it bounced from the tops of the posts. He sighed heavily and cursed his mom for the tenth time that night. He didn't want to be out on this errand, on a school night, when it looked like it was going to start thunder storming at any moment as he was leaving.

  
She insisted that she needed the growing pile washed and was tired of looking at it in the various corners of his room, in her room and overflowing the hamper. He was never one to disobey her or else he'd never hear the end of it...but he did question her logic as to why she wanted to send him out after school, instead of on a Saturday. It was going to take him hours at the run down joint to finish this load of laundry.

  
While he had been waiting for the clothes to be washed, he had explored the small confines of the laundromat. There wasn't much to see couple of old arcade games in the corner...a snack machine and several washers and dryers that all looked like they had seen better days. A few other people were just as stupid as he was being out this late washing clothes and he sighed again and went back to check the machine to see how much longer he had to wait.

  
He turned the corner and saw someone standing at the back of the room. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered Daniel. He would have just ignored whomever it was and kept about his business. In fact, he tried to do just that. But his eyes kept glancing to the back of the room. He was being stared down.

  
_'Nah...I'm just imagining it.'_ He tried to convince himself. He didn't want to stare back but he wanted to see who was looking at him like that. Did he know him? He looked back and studied what appeared to be a boy...around his age...stocky and almost platinum blonde. The curls falling carelessly around his squarish head. He was trying not to stare but he was being pulled in by the blackness of his eyes. His eyes he couldn't seem to break away from.

  
They just stood there for, Daniel didn't know how long, staring at each other. The boy had a leg propped up against the wall behind him and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his black jeans. He wore an all black sweater and it enhanced the paleness of his skin in the whitewashed brightly lit room. He looked almost unreal.

  
He was staring back at Daniel with a predatory glare but not enough to show him that he gave a shit that Daniel was looking back at him. Daniel had to force his eyes away and shake his head. He trudged off to his washing machine and pulled out the damp clothes. He felt uneasy and uncomfortable. He checked around the room again and counted how many other people were in the room with him. He felt comforted by their presence. He didn't feel like being left alone with that brooding kid in the back.

  
He put the clothes into one of those basket carts with wheels so rusty and matted with crap that he struggled to push it successfully to a dryer without tripping over the whole thing and sprawling on the floor. He opened the dryer and tossed all the clothes in. He didn't care about separating anything. He just wanted out of there. He chanced a glance back to the boy but he had disappeared. He looked around the room again. He hadn't seen the boy pass him. He hadn't heard the bell at the front of the door jingle. But the boy was no longer in the room. Daniel shrugged and finished his chore.

  
Now he had a duffel bag full of clean, (and for the moment ) dry clothes and was resting his head against the window looking at the rain coming down with no signs of letting up.

  
"Great...just great." He said aloud. The place was closing up and he debated calling his mom to tell her to come down there and pick him up. That would mean she would have to go out in the rain and hope and pray that the old station wagon would start up. He sighed. He didn't feel like putting her through all of that hassle.

  
He hoisted the duffel bag over his skinny shoulder and almost fell backwards with its weight. He readjusted the bag and shook his head. He pushed his way out of the door listening to the jingle of the bell loudly announcing his exit and thought briefly back to the bloodless boy in the back of the room. What made him think of him like that? The thought was almost noble in a way.

  
"I'm losing it..." He stepped out into the rain in the darkness of the night. He groaned as he splashed through the puddles on the sidewalk. He was trying to avoid them but what was the point? The rain came down on the top of his head and he was instantly getting soaked to the bone.

  
"Damn it!" He cried out when his bag slipped from his shoulder and almost fell to the pavement. Daniel hoisted it back over his shoulder. His apartment was about three blocks away from the laundromat. It wasn't a far distance, but when he couldn't see and was struggling with a 25 pound bag of (now wet) clothes on his back it seemed like three miles.

  
The buildings were all but closed and black shadows against the night sky as he continued his lonely walk down the sidewalk...letting the cold rain hit him in the face as he flipped his wet bangs out of his eyes. He paused suddenly.

  
He heard a loud screeching sound. He couldn't place where he had heard the sound before. Actually it was more than one sound. Above him. It sounded like. Bats? What? No...that was wrong. He hadn't seen any since he had moved here from Jersey when he used to go cave exploring and his friends would scare him when he was younger about the Jersey Devil. They would always explore the woods looking for a sign of her. They had come across tons of bats and the one thing that got to him was their high pitched screaming. He didn't think there were any bats in Los Angeles. What did he know.

  
There was a rustling and fluttering sound like wings...thousands of them. High in the sky over the sound of the rain. He was standing under a streetlamp looking around him almost in a panic. He let his bag rest against the street post while he shielded his eyes from the rain and brushed his bangs back. His face was slick with water and freezing. His lips felt like they were turning blue. Where were they? At least one usually would swoop low into the street lamps drawn in by the light. He knew he was almost home he just had to pass the pharmacy on the corner and cross the neighborhood before his apartments.

  
He hoisted the bag back over his shoulder and moved on toward the pharmacy. There was an alleyway between the pharmacy and an abandoned building that he had no clue what it used to be or what was inside. He hated passing that alleyway in the daytime, when it was bright and sunny outside. He hated it worse in the dark. He didn't know if there were homeless people living down there or packs of wild dogs...anything. He didn't want to find out anytime soon. He barely if ever gave it a passing glance as he had always hurried past it as quick as his legs could carry him.

  
Tonight...something was different. The pharmacy was still open. The red OPEN sign standing out against the blinding white lights from the store within. It was like a beacon to him. The sidewalks were empty of people and a random car would pass by on the street splashing water up onto the sidewalk sometimes hitting him sometimes missing him. He crossed the street over to the pharmacy drawing closer to its lights of safety...almost security. He thought he might stop in and just dry off for a minute...grab a coke or something. Wait till the rain settled a little more.

  
Those were the thoughts in his head as he made a beeline for the store, but was stopped in his tracks. His heart rose to his throat almost choking off his air supply. He swallowed hard, repeatedly. He put his fist to his mouth to hold back a scream. He hadn't realized he was standing right in front of the alleyway. He had actually misguided his steps and was to the side of the pharmacy and not in front of it. He stood there gasping for breath. What he saw. What he saw....he couldn't shake the vision from his mind from his eyes...from him.

  
Down the alleyway lit by a single dimmed light-bulb was a garbage dumpster. Trash piled everywhere. A shadow...a shadow huddled over...over what? Daniel couldn't look away. The light was bright enough to make out features. He couldn't look away. He saw....he saw blood. That was the first thing that registered in his numbed brain. Flowing in rivulets down the alleyway. Pooling at his feet. It was dark and inky. It was definitely not water. He caught splashes of red in the puddles and trailed his eyes back up to the source. He screamed.

  
The boy dropped the body he had been currently rending the flesh from. He was a sloppy eater. His face and neck covered. Splotches of red...coating his hair leaving patches of blond stark against the crimson. His eyes. Daniel couldn't break away from them again. He was trapped in them. His eyes...crystal blue...unnatural....wild and wide stared at him from the simi-darkness...caught in the moment off-guard. Not expecting to be interrupted in his feast.

  
His fangs...Daniel stared down at his dripping mouth. Fangs?? What the actual fuck was going on here? His fangs were bared. His mouth bloody and dripping snarled up to a half-smile, half-grimace as he recognized who was standing there in front of him. He growled low in his throat. Daniel could hear the sound of his heart thudding inside of his chest and he thought he saw...he thought he saw the boy close his eyes to the sound and...relish it? It was impossible. Could he hear the sound of his heart?

  
He watched as the boy licked his lips and stood up, smoothly and gracefully in one fluid movement. Daniel shook himself free of the hold that his eyes had trapped him in. He didn't want to find out what would happen next if the boy started coming towards him. And then he started backing away when he saw that he actually was moving. Moving fast.

  
Daniel screamed again and left the bag of clothes lying in a bloody puddle in front of the alley and took off running towards his apartment. His adrenaline was pounding though his veins and all he could hear was the sound of his breathing and his footfalls on the ground.

  
Dutch stepped out from the alley, calmly and leaned against the abandoned building and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. It didn't clean the blood, but it smeared it further across his ghostly cheek. He was fiercely frowning at his carelessness. He should have taken the boy when he had the chance at the laundromat. He had tried to...something in his eyes hadn't allowed for the connection. When he had seen he was getting nowhere he had left abruptly in search of his meal elsewhere. He was hungry and needed to feed in the worst way.

  
He didn't really want to make a meal out of the raven-haired dark skinned boy. He thought he was one of his own kind at first, but quickly determined he wasn't when he didn't show the sign. The mark of who he was. Nonetheless, he had followed him as far as he could from the laundromat until he spotted his prey moving toward the dark alley. The rain was making it difficult to morph because he had trouble coalescing back into his form mixing with the drops of rain...and he didn't particularly care to be one with the element of water. But he had to eat.

  
He was distracted...fuck...he hated not being on his full level of alert. He blamed the rain again. He needed to make sure that the problem was taken care of. He sniffed the air. The rain was washing away some of the blood that had started to dry on his face. He was sure he looked frighteningly dangerous to anyone that would have been walking by but the streets were empty. He smelled the boy's fear. It was delicious. He wanted more of it. He wanted his blood singing in his veins. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to mark him. He wanted. 

 _**Hunting you I can smell you - alive** _  
_**Your heart pounding in my head** _

  
He shifted into the night sky and followed the sounds of footfalls running through the quiet neighborhood. He leaped from tree to tree....flying up to touch the clouds and come back down to earth....right in front of the boy who had thought he had made it safely through the gates of his run down apartment complex. He stepped from the shadows in front of him.

  
"Where ya goin'? "

  
"I..." Daniel looked around. He nearly screamed again but Dutch put a finger to his lips silencing him. His eyes were black again...wide and compelling.

  
"You were following me."

  
"I...I wasn't!" Daniel said. He realized he was being slowly backed up to the gate. The rain had stopped but he was soaked. His clothes sticking to his skin. His body outlined through his clinging shirt.

  
"What did you see?"

  
"I didn't...I didn't see anything...I don't even know who you are? How did...? How?" Daniel tried to push past the boy who was cornering him against the gate to the swimming pool. He tried to run for the stairs to get to his apartment.

  
He immediately felt all the air leave his body as he was picked up and slammed hard against the gate by a powerful force and he breathlessly cried out in pain.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! WHAT did you see??!!"

Daniel tried to close his eyes. He had to look away from the boy. He was still covered in blood...streaking down his face and from his hair tinging it pink in places. He was drier than Daniel was which he had the fleeting thought it was impossible since they were both in the same rain.

"I...saw...I saw...you...you with...." Daniel said his eyes firmly shut not wanting to see anymore. It was horrible. It was ghastly.

"OPEN your eyes and LOOK at me!!" Dutch commanded. He grabbed the back of Daniel's wet head and shook it back and forth forcing him to open his eyes wide and stare at him. His hands clutching at Dutch's sweater as he tried to pull away.

Dutch's breath was cold against Daniel's own cold lips. They were inches apart from each other and Daniel was breathing so fast to the point of almost hyperventilating. Dutch studied his eyes trying to determine whether or not to believe that he was not being followed by this scrawny little bitch boy.

"What's your name?" His words ghosted over Daniel's lips...almost like a fine mist.

"D-Daniel..." He winced as his head was jerked back again. "OUCH...STOP it!" He shouted boldly.

Dutch laughed. He liked it when his prey had attitude. He didn't mind a little fight now and then. He looked at Daniel's exposed throat. He trailed his eyes down his wet body and liked what he saw. His white shirt...near see-through....his nipples hardening from the cold inside.

"You're cold."

"Yeah...no shit...let me go so I can get in my house...and away from you!"

"Not gonna happen...Sunshine."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean...LET ME GO!!" Daniel said struggling in Dutch's grip. The more he struggled the more he seemed to be caught within his grasp. Dutch took hold of Daniel's t-shirt and ripped it open almost like it was paper and trailed a sharp nail in a line from his throat to his navel. Daniel was shocked at the ease of the boy's strength and his belly shivered when Dutch touched him there.

 _**Watching me, wanting me** _  
_**I can feel you pull me down** _  
_**Saving me raping me** _  
_**Watching me** _

  
"What are you doing?" He said his voice dropping low. He was so confused at to what was happening. Dutch's eyes never left his and now Daniel didn't feel like looking away.

Dutch's hand that had gripped the back of Daniel's head moved around to clutch at his throat. His sharp thumbnail pressed into the skin above his Adam's apple cutting a thin line into his flesh. Dutch watched as he did this and hissed out desire to see a drop of blood well up underneath.

Daniel felt the pain of the cut into his skin and he bit his lip holding back a strangled cry. The grip on his throat tightened.

"I...I can't...I can't breathe..." He gasped as Dutch's other hand wandered further down to the edge of Daniel's jeans, expertly undoing the button.

"I want to taste you."

"What?!" His brain was numb again. His pulse racing inside of his body.

"You're driving me wild, Princess."

"How? What am I doing? " He gasped and sucked in a precious gulp of air as Dutch's hand cupped him through his jeans.

Dutch stopped studying the drop of blood at Daniel's throat and drug his gaze back up to Daniel's eyes delving deep into them. Daniel tried to shake his head but he found himself becoming lost. Becoming one. He licked his lips. Dutch's fangs unsheathed themselves.

Daniel's eyes widened impossibly large and his neck tilted against it's will. Dutch didn't want him to submit this easily, but it had been a long night and now he needed sleep. But he needed. He needed this. He saw the blue veins calling to him throbbing just below the skin.

Before he sank his teeth in, Daniel, with his remaining senses, pulled his face up into a kiss. Dutch's brain snapped. His hands were everywhere. Moaning into each other's mouth Daniel traced his tongue along a fang feeling it's sharp point as it pricked his tongue. Blood surged into their mouths and Daniel groaned as he tasted his blood.  Dutch was losing his mind at the salty taste of his blood in his mouth. He was hungry for this life source. He sucked Daniel's tongue until the weaker boy beneath him cried out....gasping and panting for air.

  
"I will have you again..." Dutch growled low in his ear as he finally sunk his teeth deep into Daniel's long slender neck. Daniel threw his head back banging it hard against the pool gate. His vision blurred. The teeth in his neck overriding the pain in his head. It was an indescribable feeling. Blood trailing down his throat...pooling in the hollow of the dip. Dutch lapped at the blood pooling there swirling his tongue on his heated skin causing Daniel to cry for real. Tears mixing with blood. Dutch was in heaven. He removed his fangs and sucked at Daniel's throat until the boy almost passed out. He knew he needed to stop.

Hands were weakly playing in his hair. He kept going.

"Stop...please...you're...." Daniel said losing consciousness.

  
Dutch pulled away with a cry of frustration. He looked at Daniel who was barely standing on his feet...his legs like limp noodles and his eye half-lidded and hypnotized.

"You're mine." He whispered as he left Daniel lying on the ground next to the fence. He quickly glanced around him licking the remaining traces of blood from his lips and he backed away into the shadows. He would be coming back. And that was a promise.

 _**I can feel you pull me down** _  
_**(Fearing you, loving you)** _  
_**I won't let you pull me down** _


End file.
